


Kiss and Tell

by Spybaby47



Series: Emily Post Short Stories [6]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, Meet the Family, Relationship(s), Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 15:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7579435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spybaby47/pseuds/Spybaby47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee wakes up in the middle of the night to find his father and his father's new girlfriend having a tiff on the master bedroom deck after the Colonial Day Ball. A follow up to The Long Weekend. Inspired by the watching theme at BSG Kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss and Tell

Voices jolted Lee Adama out of a sound sleep. He awoke so suddenly that it took him a few seconds to register that he was staring up at the attic ceiling from his place in bed. His father had turned this part of the attic into an extra bedroom with a bathroom since this space was larger than most in other houses close by. He rubbed his eyes and sighed thinking he had dreamt them. But just as he started to relax again, Lee heard the distinctive voice of a clearly exasperated Nathalia Adar.

"What was I supposed to do Bill? She set me up with him in public view. I couldn't not talk with him and flirt a little. We left things between us in a good place and since I'm officially single, of course my mother was going to try to push us together. You should know that she does things like that by now."

"Yes I do know that but you weren't required to kiss him!" Bill shot back sounding more annoyed than Lee had remembered him being in a long time.

"How many times do I have to tell you that he kissed me? I was trying to end it when you walked in. And you were standing in the room when I told Connor that I have a boyfriend."

"I heard what you said. But you don't understand how it felt to see you with an ex-boyfriend and not be able to say that we're together."

Lee snickered quietly despite himself. He never really thought that his father would be the jealous type. But then again, he never really thought of his father dating either. On a whim, he got out of bed and crossed over to the window. From it, he had a perfect view of his father and Nathalia who were still wearing a black tux and a red fit and flair cocktail dress respectively. He was suddenly curious to see how this played out. 

"You're upset because he was my first aren't you?" Nathalia asked with amusement in her tone.

"Don't be ridiculous Nathalia. "

"I think I'm right. He tried to take what's yours and you got mad."

"All right, fine. I was jealous," Bill admitted begrudgingly. "And you were right, all of this sneaking around does get to be a bit much sometimes."

Nathalia smiled softly, " You don't really have anything to be jealous of to be honest. Connor is a wonderful guy but I'm not eager to repeat sex in a supply closet, my dad's boat, or the rest of it any time soon." 

Bill found himself chuckling as he read between the lines of her statement and closed the space between them, "That bad, huh?"

"Let's just say I've learned a thing or two about what I need since then."

Bill reached down and underneath her skirt before running two fingers over the crotch of her undies. He smiled when he felt beads of arousal through the fabric, "And what do you need Ms. Adar?"

Nathalia let out a very soft groan that grew in volume as Bill's fingers slipped under the fabric and inside of her. They started to thrust slowly in and out. "You," She finally said in a voice tinged with pleasure.

Lee felt his dick twitch in his boxers as he watched the scene unfold below him. His initial revulsion from earlier in the day was quickly morphing into something else entirely.

A smile formed on Bill's lips. His own crotch area was becoming awfully tight. He pulled her in for a kiss and as he captured her lips with his own, Bill's fingers thrust in and out of her even faster.

Nathalia's hands rested on his chest and then slowly her hands began to ball the fabric of his shirt in her hands. Lee could see his father's free hand slip around her waist for support just as a muffled cry reached Lee's ears. He saw her knees buckle but Bill's arm held her there. His hand reached into his boxers to find that his cock was already half hard. He started to stroke it slowly as he watched his dad lead her back onto a small day bed in a light gray fabric. She turned around and rested her hand on the daybed frame as Bill removed his hands from her and stepped back to undo his belt and pants.

Lee found himself to be only mildly surprised when his father pulled down his pants and boxers to reveal a rock hard cock. Lee had forced himself to stop stroking his equally hard cock so that he wouldn't waste the hot live scene unfolding below. Bill pushed the skirt of Nathalia's dress up and hooked his fingers into a pair of red undies. They traveled down her legs to the floor. Bill entered Nathalia a second later, pushing into her with an ease that suggested they repeated this act more often then Lee would have originally thought. He paused there for a moment and leaned down to kiss Nathalia's neck.

Lee saw his father begin to thrust and soon he could hear the sounds of skin meeting skin. Bill's hands rested on her hips and he began to pound into her without mercy.

"Don't you dare stop," Nathalia breathed as she continued to grip the frame.

Lee's hand moved in time with the rhythm outside and it wasn't long before his balls tightened. Pre-cum appeared at the tip too and he knew he wouldn't be able to hold out much longer. Fortunately he didn't have to. Bill didn't appear to have given any thought to holding back. A few minutes later, Lee saw him nearly ram himself into his girlfriend.

"Frak," He breathed as pleasure surged through him and he felt himself spill into Nathalia.

Lee's own hand raced rapidly along his shaft and he closed his eyes just before her came all over his hands. Stars flashed before his eyes as he rode his orgasm.

When he finally opened them again, he could see Nathalia was now sitting on Bill's lap. They were kissing and nuzzling each other in their post coital-bliss looking very happy with each other.

Lee took one last look at then before turning away from the window to go clean up.

Maybe Nathalia Adar wasn't so bad after all. It turned out there were a few perks to his dad dating a younger woman.

The End


End file.
